


In Love With My Best Friend

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, Crying Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam Ships It, Supportive Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1950-01-01
Updated: 1950-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: "Just listen to me. I get a lot of women asking me out, or trying to pick me up. You know that, but did you know that every damn time I say no? I've been doing it for years. I could have any one of those women. But I say no."It's not like I hate the idea of commitment, okay? I want that, but with someone who gets me and the dangers of the life, and there's one person who understands that. One damn person who gets me better than my own freaking family.""Who?" Cas looked beyond confused and a little curious, and it encouraged Dean to go on.





	In Love With My Best Friend

It started when Cas attempted to buy Dean a mini pie from the grocery store. He had offered to go shopping so that the Winchesters would get some well-deserved rest. "Here's a list," Sam had said, pressing a small piece of paper into his hand.

So he had picked up everything he had to and got distracted by the pie display at the bakery section of the store. The only problem was that he had no idea which one to buy. There were almost too many to choose from.

"Need some help?" the bakery's employee had finally asked him. "You look kind of lost."

"I actually do not feel lost. I know where I am." 

"No, I mean, with the pies. Need help?" 

"I actually think it would be helpful, thank you." The employee smiled in the typical customer-charming way and turned to look at the pie. "I have a friend who enjoys pie very much. I would like to surprise him, but I have no idea which kind to choose."

"Does he have any favorites?" Cas shook his head, adding, "He enjoys every kind of pie avaliable. However, your variation of pie flavors is making it rather difficult to make a decision."

"Well, I never knew that was a bad thing. Everybody loves the variety we have here," the employee cheerfully said.

"Is there any flavor you would consider better than the others?"

"Well, our caramel apple pie is a major one. It's a huge hit with our customers," the employee said with a wink. "And it's on sale too. Your lucky day, huh?"

"I suppose you could say that. Thank you, I believe I'll choose the caramel apple pie." Cas put the piece of pie into his basket.

"No, thank you. Come again." The employee waved and walked away, towards a young woman who seemed to be admiring the cake display.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Hey, Cas, you good? Got everything?" Sam asked over the phone as Cas drove back to the bunker.

"Yes, Sam, everything is done. I took a longer time to select a pie for Dean, however. I hope you don't mind."

"No problem. He'll love it, Cas. How close are you?"

"If I had to guess, I would say about twenty-four minutes. If I run into traffic, however, I assume it would take me about ten more minutes."

"Don't worry about the time. I was just curious, because," Sam chuckled, "Dean's getting kind of impatient. He needs some caffeine, I think."

Cas glanced down at the instant coffee he had picked up. "I'll be sure to get back as soon as possible. Could Dean possibly wait a little longer?"

"He's got no choice. See you when you get back."

"Goodbye, Sam." Cas put his phone down in the Impala's cup holder, turning his attention back to the road at just the right moment to see the light turn green. 

It had taken some convincing to even let Cas use the Impala for the trip. Dean was especially adamant that he wasn't about to let the angel take it without making a promise that he wouldn't mess it up or spill anything on the seat. "I want my car back in a better condition than when you left with the damn thing okay?" Dean had insisted.

"I can assure you, Dean, nothing will happen to mess your car up. I am perfectly capable of driving it without error or mistakes." 

"You better be. That's my Baby right there." Dean had turned away, arms crossed, and muttered something to himself. It sounded like "If you mess her up, I may not be as pissed at you," but Cas had asked him to speak up and Dean snapped at him.

"None of your damn business. Just go already." Cas slightly flinched at the harsh tone coming from Dean, but had listened.

So here he was now, taking extra precaution with the hunter's beloved Impala. While the angel didn't completely understand the sudden mood change, he assumed it was from restlessness and let go of his concern.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Sammy, he better get back soon. The son of a bitch has my Baby, and I don't think he's as capable as he thinks he is." Dean paced around the bunker library, arms folded across his chest.

"Relax, okay Dean? You've trusted Cas with your life for years, you know? Your car is fine."

"He's just lucky I can't stay pissed at him. Maybe if he weren't so damn..... close to me, or whatever, I don't know, I'd be freaking out at the guy."

"You're kind of confusing, Dean. I mean, first you say you're closer than you were before, and then you're just so annoyed with Cas. He probably doesn't know what to think." Sam shrugged.

"It's nothing, damnit, just shut up. I just get like this sometimes. It always stops after a few days."

"And you started getting like this with Cas when?" Sam commented, trying not to smirk or give anything away. "Face it, Dean, it's not what you say it is."

"We're just friends, okay? Just really good friends, and you should stay out of my damn business. It ain't exactly your problem, Sammy."

Sam really couldn't keep himself from smirking now. "Dean, I never said you were more than friends."

"Shut the hell up!" Dean finally walked away, making his footsteps louder than usual as if trying to make it a point that he was annoyed.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Cas was careful to park just right, getting out of the car carrying all the bags from his trip. He was instantly greeted by Sam, who offered to carry some of the bags for him. "Where's Dean?" the angel asked, confused.

"I'll get him, Cas. You have that pie for him, right?" Cas nodded. "Yeah, uh, he'll come soon. Don't worry."

"Alright. I appreciate your help, Sam. Those bags were beginning to feel a little too heavy for me to carry." Cas did still have his grace, but all the time spent with the brothers had made him into more of a human. 

"No problem. Hey, what if you just take the pie to him and I'll put everything away? I mean, you were the one to get it for him."

"I wouldn't want to leave you with too much work to do."

"Cas, I'll be fine, okay? Really. Just take the pie."

"If you insist. Where is he?" Cas would have expected to see the hunter waiting for the Impala to come back, but Dean was nowhere in sight.

"Probably in his room. He's been getting more, you know, angry lately."

"I noticed. It seems to mainly happen with me around as well. I didn't accidentally do anything to offend him, correct?"

"No, Cas, you're okay. Just... I don't know, try to be nicer to him? He probably would respond better to that." Sam shrugged. "I have no idea what his problem is."

"I don't have a damn problem. Shut up Sammy. I'm not always cheerful and smiley and crap like that." Dean paused right in front of Cas.

"Hello, Dean. Your car is parked outside." Dean nodded, but gave an over-exagerrated sigh. "Are you alright?"

"I'd be a hell of a lot better if you'd stop blocking the way into the damn kitchen. I need a beer." Cas stepped to the side, not meeting Dean's impatient gaze. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, I," Cas stuttered slightly, realizing belatedly that his gaze had been set on alternating between Dean and the pie in the shopping bag, "I picked up a pie for you."

Dean's face instantly softened. "Just for me?"

"Yes. If you would like it. I saw the pie selection and knew I had to get you one." The angel sheepishly held out the bag.

"Awesome, Cas. You didn't have to do this, you know?" He said the last part quietly, so Cas only heard the first sentence.

"I'm sorry, Dean, but I didn't understand you."

"I said it's awesome you got it, okay? You don't have to hear every damn thing I say."

Dean took the bag. "This looks freaking amazing," he admitted, lifting the pie out of it. "Uh, thanks. I mean, it depends on my opinion really, so don't think you'll get away with this every damn time you buy me something, got it?"

"I 'got it.'" Cas nodded, shyly looking down at his feet. "I'll be helping Sam put everything away."

Dean nodded and waved him off, gaze set on the pie. Caramel was drizzled over the top along with a dot of whipped cream and a slender apple slice decorated the whipped cream. 

While he wanted to dig in right then and there, he took the pie and walked off, trying to ignore the thoughts in his head- thoughts about why Cas had to be so damn thoughtful, about why he should just get over himself and stop confusing the guy, and about what the hell was causing his cheeks to flush.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

That night, Dean stood in front of Cas's door, suddenly filled with some sort of confidence that he would apologize for his actions. "Come in," a voice said from the other side.

"Look, I need to say something, okay? Yeah, I've been a freaking dick to you recently, but I'm not trying to confuse you. I don't know how to accept that you're so damn nice to me all the time, and maybe I don't exactly return the favor, but damnit, I owe you an apology."

"I wish I understood your behavior more, but I really am just trying to be nice to you. Your recent moodiness has actually been quite confusing. Thank you, though, for the apology." 

"You dumbass," Dean said with a smile as he reached out to awkwardly hug Cas. "You're awesome."

Cas smiled and relaxed into Dean's embrace, just letting Dean hold him and calm down. "I could never hate you for your behavior, Dean. I get the feeling you were worried about that."

"Why the hell would I worry about that? I mean, I really don't want you to hate me, but I know you." Dean sighed. 

"And you know I could never hate you. I have always been on your side and fought with you despite any arguments we may have been involved in."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"What the hell is this?" Dean demanded as soon as he walked into the kitchen the next morning. "My coffee isn't some fancy cappucino macchiato or some damn drink like that."

Cas looked down at the cup he was holding out to Dean. "It was something I simply wished to try making. I apologize, Dean."

"Just give me black coffee. None of the barista shit."

"Of course." Cas tried not to feel too disappointed at Dean's harsh and sudden criticism. After all, the hunter had just apologized to him. But he had really hoped that Dean would accept this.

Catching the look on the angel's face, Dean sighed and took the cup. "I'll drink it, okay? Just don't mention this to Sammy. You're making me do this, with your puppy-dog eyes and innocent face and damnit, it was you."

Cas looked up, surprised. "I promise, Dean, that I'll take full responsibility for you drinking the coffee I made."

Dean was surprisingly enjoying the drink. "You're freaking lucky. I normally never drink this damn stuff." Under his breath, he said, "But you're so good at making it, and I can never say no to your ass."

The angel didn't even bother asking what Dean had said. He didn't want to get faced with another defensive "Nothing, now shut the hell up."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The third and final time when Dean was like this when Cas gave him something came when the angel bought burgers from a nearby restaurant. "A hell of a lot of ketchup here," Dean commented.

"I didn't intend on that happening. I lost control of the machine. It was too late to fix it." Cas shuffled his feet, avoiding the hunter's eyes. 

"Whatever. A burger is a burger. I really don't like too much of anything on my food though. Freaking dumbass."

"I'm just going to go now. I need to call Sam." Cas excused himself and quickly got out his phone, calling Sam, who was out working a possible case. 

"Hey, Cas. You okay?"

"I don't know. Every time I try to do something for Dean, I mess up. He most likely doesn't like me now." Cas finally said what had been on his mind ever since the pie and the Impala. 

"Dean doesn't hate you, Cas. It's the exact opposite. I've seen you two around each other for years." Sam was almost laughing.

"He loves me?" Cas's heart felt like it were beating a mile a minute. "I have had feelings toward your brother, but I never thought they were reciprocated in any way."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

"Yeah." Sam smiled. "You just never noticed. I'll call him, okay? I'll talk to him for you."

"Thank you." As Sam hung up the phone, he was already planning what he would say to talk some sense into his idiot brother.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked as soon as he answered the phone. "I'm kind of busy eating."

"We need to talk. Cas thinks you hate him, Dean. He told me." 

"Why the hell would I hate him, Sammy? He just screws up a crap ton of times, but it doesn't mean I hate him. I don't think I ever will, and you know it."

"I know you love him, Dean. He knows it now too, and you still refuse to admit it? Don't you want to be more than what you are?" It felt like he couldn't stop talking. Everything Sam had hidden from his brother, everything he wanted to say, was now coming out in waves.

"So what if I do? He's a freaking angel. I'm a fucked-up guy who hasn't been in a serious relationship since I was a teenager. It won't work."

"You know that he does so much for you, Dean, and you still keep lying. I know Cas loves you too, okay? I see it all the time. Just tell him." Before Dean could say anything else, Sam had already hung up the phone. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Dean?" Cas asked, coming into the hunter's room later that night. "You said you wanted to talk to me. Are you okay?"

"Just listen to me. I get a lot of women asking me out, or trying to pick me up. You know that, but did you know that every damn time I say no? I've been doing it for years. I could have any one of those women. But I say no.

"It's not like I hate the idea of commitment, okay? I want that, but with someone who gets me and the dangers of the life, and there's one person who understands that. One damn person who gets me better than my own freaking family."

"Who?" Cas looked beyond confused and a little curious, and it encouraged Dean to go on.

"Someone who's always there, right next to me even when I'm so damn drunk I can barely see straight. Cas, up until a few years ago, when I started breaking every woman's heart, I saw you as just a really good friend who has no freaking idea what personal space means. I was trying to say that because...."

"Because?" Cas prompted. "You shouldn't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to, just shut up! I have no damn idea what to say to you. Look, I'm bad at this okay? So I said that because for a guy who beats up demons on a regular basis, I was afraid of my feelings. But I realized that I was a liar.

"I lied to myself. Hell, I was lying to you. I found little things to complain about to hide how I was feeling. Like the Impala, or the coffee, even the burger. But I have to be honest with my feelings now. 

"This is going to be so damn humiliating to admit, but I can't stand just being your best friend anymore. This is taking all my damn courage to say, damnit, so listen up."

Cas placed a hand on Dean's arm. "I am listening." The look in his eye gave away the angel's true feelings: he was completely, irreversibly, undeniably in love with him. The angel's touch, in addition to looking right into his eyes, calmed Dean down enough to continue.

"I love you, dumbass. I love you so damn much, you stupid son of a bitch! I love you more than you even know. I hid behind a stupid mask of annoyance and complaints. But I can't lie anymore."

"Dean, to tell you the truth, I have to admit, I feel the exact same way about you. I was afraid as well, but hoped that my little gifts to you would convey it for me."

"I yelled at you. I made you feel like a damn piece of trash because I loved you."

"I never got angry with you because of it."

"Well, you should have. I was such an idiot, I should have said something sooner."

"I still love you."

"Then why are we still talking?" Dean pulled Cas in completely, the angel gasping in surprise but leaning against Dean. The kiss was so much better at conveying their feelings, but it was over too soon.

"Dean, you're crying." Cas wiped his hunter's cheek, his touch light and so loving Dean could feel the love in it. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just happy, okay? Don't leave me, you son of a bitch. And don't let me push you around again." Cas's grip on him tightened, and he could feel Cas's breath on his ear as he whispered, "I won't let either of those things happen."


End file.
